I Don't Want You To Go
by xftg123
Summary: Mikaela and Yuichiro have always had that special bond. That is, until Yuichiro leaves the house one night. The next day, the news comes on, stating that Yuichiro got into the middle of a car accident, and got ran over. Yuichiro got into a coma. Suddenly, while Mikalea's worried, him and Yuichiro begin to have memories together. A 'Owari No Seraph' drama AU.


October 12th, 9:04 A.M.

I was excited and nervous all at the same time today. I got up and looked outside my bedroom window. The sun was shining out, and I noticed some people walking outside, talking, or doing whatever they were doing. I quickly slumped back down onto my bed and took out my laptop. I was finishing editing my book, it was the sequel book to the series I've been working on for a few months. Just then, while I was working, I could feel someone's arms wrapped around my neck. My cheeks flushed bright red as I turned around to see who it was. It was Mikaela.

"Hey Yuu..." Mikaela said as he lightly kissed my forehead.

"M-mikaela..." I said as my cheeks grew more red than ever.

Mikaela then took his hands off my neck and went up to my face. I could feel his warm hand lightly caress my cheek. I could then notice Mikaela looking at my laptop with my story on it.

"You finished the sequel yet?" Mikaela asked. Mikaela has read my stories that I've created, whether it's my famous romantic comedy stories, or my drama and tragedy stories, Mikaela does indeed enjoy them all.

"Yep, but it's just the manuscript." I said.

"Cool." Mikaela replied back.

I then printed out my story I completed and stapled it together. I then noticed Mikaela holding my hand. I blushed bright red once again.

"Come on Yuichiro, let's go get your story to the publishing company, and then have some fun!" Mikaela said as he then leaded me out the door and into the outside.

4:57 P.M

I must admit, I did have a fun day with Mikaela. Even with his unexpected tsundere personalities. I quickly headed upstairs to my bedroom and sat down onto my bed.

"Hey, you okay?"

I quickly took notice of Mikaela by the door of my bedroom. My bedroom had red and white stripes across the wall, a nice lampshade an mantle by my bed, as well as a hardwood laminated drawer and desk.

"Yeah." I said while looking around my room.

Mikaela then sat next to me and touched my face lightly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I could feel my cheeks go bright red.

"Really? Hmm, let's see about that..." Mikaela said as he then pressed his lips against my own.

I was completely lost in hot lusts and desires, as Mikaela pushed me down onto the bed. The kiss was long and intense, Mikaela was like a heated flame as his tongue began to work his way inside my bare mouth. I was lost in immerse heat and desire. And I, was like the cold. I melted as his tongue worked his way in deeply. Mikaela then backed away from the kiss, leaving a string of saliva. I wanted more of Mikaela.

"Um, Mikaela, can I have some more?" I asked as I then went up to Mikaela and sat in his lap.

Mikaela looked at the time. It was currently 5:20 p.m.

"We have plenty of time." Mikaela said to me. Mikaela then kissed me once again.

###  
6:15 P.M.

After sex, I quickly put my clothes back on and put on a jacket. As I was leaving, I noticed Mikaela grabbing me by the arm.

"Yuu, where are you going?" Mikaela asked while adjusting his position onto the bed.

"I'm going to the store," I said. I've always wanted to get something for Mikaela. He usually gets something for me, but I never got anything for him.

"Oh, okay." Mikalea then grabbed me by the arm and pulled me close. He lightly kissed my forehead. "I don't want you to go..."

"Me neither, I love you though." I said as Mikaela let go of me. I then headed out the door and closed it behind me.

####  
7:33 P.M.

I was walking outside. While walking, I quickly took notice of the store. I was so happy, the store was only a block away. I happily pressed onto the crosswalk button. The sign showed the walking person, as it then changed the stoplight from green to red. I then started walking across. Just then, two cars came by. A red van that looked like it was heading towards me, and a white jeep that was making a left turn. The stoplight however was red. Right before I could tell the person to stop, the stoplight on my side switched to green. I quickly ran and tried to grab the lamppost attached to the crosswalk signs, but it was too late.

The next thing I know, everything went out in a single instant.

###  
7:45 P.M.

What exactly did happen? It felt like I couldn't breathe, see, or hear. I could see nothing but black and white swirling around me. Was I dead? Am I dead? I could then feel a carrier on my back, taking me to the hospital. I can't see anything at all can't I? All these thoughts swirled up in my mind. Just then, I felt something warm on my head. It was the glove of one of the paramedics. I could overhear the paramedics talking to one another about my conditions.

"Sir, what happened to him?"

"This young boy was walking over to the store next door, but the stoplight soon flashed green and it is then that the red van collided into the white jeep, in which it got flipped over, and the boy got severely injured in the car wreck."

"How many injuries?"

"Ten percent of his brain got damaged, and a concussion. Some glass got cut against his arm and a bit on his right leg."

"Which arm?"

"His left arm."

I could then hear another paramedic talking to the others.

"The boy's in a Glasgow coma. It's a 7!"

I could tell that they were worried. As I was inside the ambulance, one of the paramedics pump my bag, as the others adjust my IV and my monitors. Now I know, that I might die.

###  
8:33 P.M.

The ambulance stopped at the closest hospital, as the medics quickly rushed me in.

"There's a collapsed lung! Put the tube in him now!"

The paramedics quickly put the chest tube inside of me.

The question is, was I going to live? Or was I going to die. 


End file.
